


Remixed: 100th Fic Fest

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fic Collection, M/M, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: In order to celebrate getting to 100 fics, I'm doing drabble-length remixes of some of my universes, a little "What-If" of what may have gone differently.





	1. Bodhi Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to ArchivalHogwash, who came up with the idea of doing drabbles as a 100th fic celebration, and also for gently steering me away from doing *100 drabbles!* because my imagination is a bit ridiculous sometimes. I owe you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Remix of the [Bodhi Lives Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/636605)

Bodhi walked: eyes up, shoulders down. K-2SO, passing on Cassian's lessons, had taught him this: how to watch without drawing suspicion. Bodhi Rook, secondhand spy, replacement partner. 

Kay, now his best friend. That was amazing, considering their start.

"Bodhi," Kay said, too fast. "Please come. Quickly." 

Bodhi ran. Kay sounded worried. Kay never sounded worried. 

There were two people by the shuttle. Threats. Bodhi readied his blaster, ready to kill to protect. Another secondhand skill. 

But then they turned, and he knew their faces. 

"I have located Cassian and Jyn." Kay said, sounding lost. "I am unsure how to proceed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a remix on my mind for a long time. On the surface, it's a good thing, yay! Cassian and Jyn are alive! But so much of Bodhi and Kay's relationship exists because their respective Most Important Person had died. What happens if Kay's is suddenly...alive again. 
> 
> I'm picturing Cassian and Jyn getting out as well, but instead of seeking out the Rebellion, they wound up laying low somewhere. Settling down. 
> 
> Would Kay choose to stay? Would Bodhi? It's a fascinating question, with potentially VERY HEARTBREAKING answers. It's also a question whose answers vary a lot depending on how long they've been together, and how long Kay has had to get used to his Primary Objective being changed. 
> 
> But the idea of, "What if Bodhi and Kay weren't the only ones to make it off" was one that kept sticking with me, and could definitely make for an interesting remix.


	2. Choices and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A remix of [Five Years Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292333/chapters/25263423), from the [Choices and Changes series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/755628).

Cassian brushed his lips against Bodhi's forehead. "Goodbye." 

"Nogbye," slurred the supposedly-sleeping figure. 

Bodhi blinked his big brown eyes open, and Cassian was captivated. As ever, as always. 

"Cassny'r—" Bodhi coughed, demanded and received a sip of water from his bedside, then focused back on Cassian. "You're not leaving." 

"I quit the force," Cassian said helplessly. 

"Perfect. No more guilt."

"You're going into witness protection." 

"Then so are you." 

"It doesn't work like that." 

"For us, it will." Bodhi narrowed his eyes; stubborn, beautiful man. "Not. Leaving. Now kiss me."

Cassian had always followed orders well. He kissed, he stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they stay together! I'm not sure how this one would play out, long-term. I think they still have some conflict in their future, Cassian and Bodhi both need time to figure out what they want to do with their lives. I imagine there's quiet a few arguments in their future, as they figure out who they are away from the pressure-cooker of the undercover scenario they were in. It'd be a different sort of love story, not re-connection, but more of a growing together. 
> 
> I do think it'd still be a love story, though. They'd make it through, and figure out who they want to be, together.


	3. Beg Your Pardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A remix of [Beg Your Pardon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785101) from the [Bodhi/Wedge series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005525)

Open," Wedge called when his door chimed, still engrossed in his datapad. The door opened, Wedge looked up and found—Bodhi Rook?

What was he doing here? They didn't know each other. 

Bodhi, apparently not perturbed by this, stumbled into the room and collapsed on Wedge's bed. 

"Um," Wedge nudged Bodhi with his foot. "You don't belong here." 

"Jedha's gone," Bodhi said mournfully (and drunkenly). "Don't belong anywhere." 

Survivor's guilt. Wedge knew it well. There had to be something he could say… 

Bodhi started snoring. 

Wedge sighed. "You can stay the night," he informed Bodhi's sleeping form. 

Bodhi cuddled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Bodhi wind up in Wedge's room? 
> 
> I don't think it was deliberate, Bodhi has less reason to go chasing Wedge around than Wedge did for Bodhi. BUT, I do think that Wedge still has a complicated set of emotions about Bodhi and using the Rogue name, which is why he lets Bodhi stay. In the morning Bodhi will apologize repeatedly and be absolutely mortified, Wedge and him will eventually start talking, and sooner or later they'll get around to blowjobs again. May take them a bit longer, this time :D


	4. Waystation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [Waystation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758319).

"Sorry about the blasters," Poe Dameron said. "We weren't expecting company." 

"I wasn't expecting to be company," Bodhi pointed out. "My tug crashed." 

"Right into our base. Well don't you worry, we're friendly," Poe smiled, and it hit Bodhi like a blaster bolt. "We'll get your tug fixed up in no time." 

Bodhi gave a weak smile. Resistance...of all the bad luck. Hadn't the cause taken enough? He just wanted to keep his head down, get his tug repaired, and go home. 

Easy.

Commander Dameron's very appealing smile grew. Bodhi sighed. It might not be that easy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this version involves a great deal more fuss for Bodhi. You know Leia's gonna figure out who he is. There's a whole complicated conversation. Not to mention when POE finds out. There's probably a very similar conversation to the one in Waystation, where yes, this is a thing that happened but no, I would not like to talk about it anymore. 
> 
> I think that Poe would be a little more hesitant to make a move on-base - his responsibilities are a little more pressing. That doesn't mean there's not attraction, though! And I think there's a decent chance that Leia manages to rope him back into things before he leaves. So maybe it's a slower burn than Waystation, with Poe serving as a liaison between Bodhi and the fleet, with an undeniable attraction dancing between them...
> 
> Could be fun :D


	5. Stone and Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little different. It's not actually a remix - more of a missing scene. From the fic [Stone and Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292661/chapters/30419793).

Soft flowers under their feet, "May your road be gentle." 

Pure water along their eyes, "May your vision stay true." 

Sticky fruit on their tongues, "May your days be sweet."

Bright ribbons around their wrists, "For however you now go, you go together. As it is witnessed, so may it be." 

Surrounded by the rolling roar of cheers, his friends and family and people behind him, Bodhi Rook turned to look at Luke Skywalker. 

Luke was beaming back at him. "Hello, husband."

Bodhi gripped Luke's palm tighter, pulled him close, and kissed him. 

"Hello husband," Bodhi echoed, full of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to think of a remix for this one, but this was the scene that wanted to be written. So we end with a celebration! Chirrut is officiating. Lots of people are around and they are all very happy, and very proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for celebrating with me! Is there a universe you loved, or a twist you have OPINIONS on how it would play out? Share with me! I'm feeling all nostalgic and retrospective right now, so it's a good time. I'm not opposed to the idea of adding more drabbles to this thing as well - if you all want to send ideas my way :D


End file.
